Roses of Tears
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Ever since Lisa Season and Victor Zsasz settled their differences they have constantly formed a relationship as friends. Everyday Lisa is always smiling and happy, but Victor finds her very annoying when she's in her child like ways. But what happens when Victor finds his only friend sobbing in tears. {OCXZsasz} {Credit goes to my friend Lady Black Mage for helping me out}
1. Chapter 1

Roses of Tears

Victor Zsasz and Lisa Season have been best friends for three months now...or that's what Lisa thinks. About three months ago they had settled their differences with each other, for some there is no reasoning with Zsasz unless they are completely capable of showing him that they are worthy to stay alive. And that's exactly what Lisa did, she proved herself to him, and they are just colleagues for now...well to Victor that is, to Lisa their like best friends.

At first they had a very complicated relationship when they first met, sure they hated each other, but that was pretty much Victor's fault for judging her before he got to know her. At first he thought of her as nothing but a lifeless zombie just like the rest, but once he started noticing her _Seasonal_ side he figured that it would be a waste to kill her. For now she was like an object to him, he didn't necessarily need her, but for now she is an object that he would like to keep for himself. Zsasz knows that Lisa is skilled and merciless enough that she could kill him without a thought, so he settles for simply wanting her to leave him alone most of the time. But if she continues to annoy him with her meaningless conversations, he will be happy to save her from this loop of woe we are all crawling in, but for now he shall indulge himself selfishly a little further and keep her alive, she is his only friend after all, and it's sometimes enjoyable to have her company.

Victor lived in an abandon apartment building in a secret location in Arkham where only Lisa knew where it was, she knew because she's the one that picked it out. To Lisa they pretty much have a love and hate friendship, to her Victor was like the big brother she kinda wanted, but to Victor she's like the little sister that he never wanted. She could be loud, childish, and annoying sometimes, but for some reason she's the only person to could ever make him laugh. Even when he's upset or angry, she always knew how to put a smile on his face. She was always happy, she never let's anything get her down, and she actually has a purpose in her life, and that purpose is to bring peace to the world. Of course Victor didn't believe it at first, but that was until Lisa showed him her true powers...powers that could make the world a better place...and that was all because of Lisa.

* * *

Victor sat on the bed in his room, counting his tally marks. He has 136 this time. He had liberated six zombie last night, it was very sensational hearing their screams as he slit their pretty little throats...it was fun to watch. He thought liberating could be even more fun if Lisa was with him. But knowing her she doesn't believe in killing. That poor specimen, she has no idea how good it feels to save someone from this miserable world. She keeps referring that he constantly kills people for no reason, but he repeats continuously that he's not_ killing_, he liberates. And he did have a reason for it, and it was a good reason, but she didn't believe it...she never believes a word he says.

Victor glanced over at the alarm clock, knowing Lisa she would be walking threw his door with some kind of sweet treat she made just for him and will be constantly talking to him until she leaves to do her Seasonal tasks or to spend time with her sisters, and then she'll be back in four hours as usual. Same old routine, same old zombie, same old friend, same old Lisa. And her routine should be starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Lisa came walking threw the door. "Hey Zsaszy" Perfect timing as always.

"Hello Lisa"

"I brought you something to eat..." She placed the box on top of the dresser. " It's cookies this time" She said in her childish voice.

"Of course you did..." He looked at the box then back at his marks. "Like you always do" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush up Zsaszy, you know you like my cooking" He glanced back at her.

"I like it because its the only food I have to eat"

"Well, your lucky I come over sometimes"

"You always come over"

"And I know you appreciate it"

"Oh yes...I really appreciate it" He said in sarcasm.

"What ever you silly, if it wasn't for me you'd be struggling to survive right now"

"I'm still struggling Lisa"

"Because you never want my help whenever I try to give it to you"

"That's because I don't need help" That's when she burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, that's a good joke Victor" He sighed.

"You think everything is a joke"

"Its your fault because you make it sound funny when you know it's completely true" He was getting tired of this.

"Lisa, don't you have some other place to be at the moment?" She folded her arms.

"Tryin to get rid of me huh? Your lucky I do have somewhere better to be"

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to the mall with my sisters"

"Of course, that's naturally where all of the zombies go"

"Well at least those _people_ have fun, but you wouldn't know what fun is now would you"

"The only kick I get out of fun is when I'm liberating" She stared at him.

"You mean killing"

"No..." He glared at her. "I mean liberating" She sighed.

"What ever you say Zsaszy"

"And will you please stop calling me that..." He was referring to her little pet-name for him. "It's irritating"

"Yeah it's irritating to you, but to me I think its cute" She stated.

"Like everything is to you" She rolled her eyes.

"What ever Victor, I got to get going anyways..." She walked towards the door. "So see ya in a few"

"Good bye Lisa" And then she was gone.

Victor breathed in relief. "Finally...now I can count my marks in peace"

* * *

Victor heard noises from the other room, was Lisa back already? Its only been two hours. Knowing her she's usually back in four hours, this is unusual. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hallway to where the noise was coming from. He had his knife in his hand encase there was an intruder inside. The noises started getting louder when he came close to it, the noise was coming from the end of the hall. The noise became clearer to him when he held his ear to the door, turns out the noise was actually sobbing...but why?

He slowly creaks open the door, and to his surprise he finds Lisa sitting on the floor and crying. This was very unusual for Victor, because he always saw Lisa either smiling or laughing, it felt really weird to see her cry. He was never use to seeing her cry, she always kept a smile on her face with her head up whenever anything bad happens to her. Victor had this weird feeling in his chest, he didn't want to see his only friend cry, he wanted her to be happy again and brighten his day like she always does. He would inflect unspeakable pain on the person that did this to her.

He stepped in quietly, not wanting to alarm her. What was she even crying for? Was it him, or was it someone else? He had to know.

"Lisa?"

"Oh..."She quickly dried off her tears. "Hey Victor, didn't notice you there" She tried not to act sad.

"Lisa, is there a reason why you are forming a river of tears down your face?"

"What?" She was trying to play it off. "I'm not crying...why would I be crying? I never cry...ever"

"Lisa, does it look like I was brought upon this world yesterday?"

"No" She said slowly.

"Then why are you constantly telling me lies?"

"Because Victor, your gonna end up laughing at me as well" She yelled.

"What do you mean _as well_?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."She looked away. "It's too embarrassing" He walked toward her and sat right next to her. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"Lisa..." He said calmly. "What happen?" A tear fell down her eye.

"Promise you won't laugh" He wiped away her tear.

"I Promise"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

{Lisa's point-of-view} - {Also two hours ago}

I was at the Gotham city mall with my big sisters, I was happy and smiling and we were all having a good time. All of us went shopping together and we bought ourselves some new outfits and we all talked during lunch, and I was having an awesome time with my sister...I love spending time with them.

My sisters had to leave early because they had to do their daily tasks today. I didn't want them to leave but our Seasonal tasks come first, and besides I'm always going to spend time with them later on, so I pretty much had nothing to worry about. So it was just me for the next few hours, and then its back to Victor.

While I was eating, I started hearing a familiar voice behind me. A Voice that I haven't heard in five years. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't little miss Lisa" That was the voice Widow Sparks...a member of the Weather Wreckers. "Or should I say little miss mistake" She laughed at me.

I turned around to see Widow right behind me. Its been five years since I last saw her, she use to be a Season and also one of my best friends. But that all changed when she joined sides with the Weather Wreckers. She wanted me to join her but I turned it down, and that's when she started avoiding me and bullying me. She even became jealous of me when I became the Queen of Summer when she was the one that wanted to be Queen...even though she was the Season of Autumn.

I stood up and faced her. "I haven't seen you since you got banished from the Seasonal world"

"Yeah...but it was completely worth it, I got some new powers..." She looked me up and down. "Way more powerful then yours I bet"

"I doubt that"

"What ever you say Lisa..." She grinned at me."Man, it felt like yesterday when you and me were in the Seasonal gardens, talking about our futures and talking about all of the things that we would be doing together"

"Yeah, too bad they didn't come true" She glared at me.

"Well I bet I've accomplished some goals that you haven't yet..." She smirked at me. "I bet you still don't have a boyfriend yet do you?" That's when I started to get shy.

"Um...well I...I..." She interrupted me.

"Of course you don't, I would have excepted that from a shy little virgin such as yourself" I shook away me shyness and spoke up.

"And I assume you have a boyfriend as well?"

"Yeah, you remember Issac don't you"

"Yeah, he's the one that created hurricane Issac in 2012, which led to 41 deaths and 2.39 billion dollars in damage"

"And he's also the male captain of the Weather Wreckers as well...but you wouldn't know that because your to busy changing the seasons"

"Hey, that's not-" She cut me off.

"You haven't changed a bit Lisa...still the same old you" That makes two of us.

"You haven't changed neither Widow"

She still looked the same, same short black hair, same Gothic clothes, same red makeup, same black eyes, and the same pet tarantula that she always carried on her shoulder.

"You still carry little toothy around with you huh?" Weird...Toothy looked smaller then usual.

"Yeah, ever since I joined the Weather Wreckers I gave Toothy a little upgrade"

"And that would be?" I looked at Toothy then back at Widow.

"I turned him from a Fringed Ornamental Tarantula to a Brazilian Wandering Spider...he looks pretty awesome, just like me" I looked at her shocked.

"Widow you can't be serious"

"Why can't I"

"Because that's the most Poisonous Spider on Earth, and the Brazilian Wandering Spider is number one on the list"

"Well, let's hope that no one interferes with him" How could she be so careless about the safety of others.

"Widow what happen to you, you never used to be like this"

"Well now I am, so get used to it"

"We used to be best friends, I don't know what I did to you"

"Oh you know what you did Lisa, you stole what was rightfully mine"

"If this is about me being Queen of Summer then I'm sorry" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course Lisa..." She shoved me away. "Your always sorry" She walked away.

After five years of never seeing my friend, I finally get to see her and she greets me in the most terrible way. Well I don't care what she thinks of me now, I'm gonna keep thinking positive. I have the day all to myself and I'm going to spend it by having fun, and nothing is gonna ruin my day...hopefully.

-(0)-

After my little confrontation with Widow I started feeling a little better, I stopped by a small ice cream shop and I got myself a strawberry ice cream cone. Sweet treats always make me feel better, even when I'm sad. After I finished my sweet treat I was about to head home until I saw something that caught my eye. There was this new store that just opened, it was called ''Vocal Voices''. It must have been a music store from the look of it. I walked into the store and the place was almost crowded, but there was still room for me to walk around. They had so many different genres of music that I couldn't count them all...I'm pretty sure Matilda would have loved this place.

It turns out you can sing in this place as well, I loved to sing but I mostly loved to dance. I decided to give it a try. I was about to walk on the stage until I felt a pair of hands grip my arms and slammed me against the wall when no one was looking. To my surprise I came face to face with Widow...again.

"What are you doing here Season?" She glared at me.

"Uh, I came to have fun like everyone else" She laughed at me. I hate being laughed at, it always made me feel sad.

"You think you can sing with that child-like voice of yours" I pushed her away from me.

"Well I bet I can sing better then you" She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Season" I balled up my fists so hard that they were almost bruising.

"You wanna bet"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yes it is" I don't know why I said those words, because I really didn't mean too.

"Alright fine, I'll go first. Winner is the best singer, but the Loser can never show their face here again...deal?"

"Deal" I hope I end up winning this, because this depends on pretty much everything.

* * *

Widow was on the stage staring down at me. Why did she hate me so much? I never did anything to her. She was my best friend and now she's my enemy, a Seasonal and a Weather Wrecker do not mix...they never mix.

Widow started speaking. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend back home..." She glanced over at me. "I'm sure he'd love it" As the music started playing, she began to sing.

"_Pull my heart out of my chest  
Train my mind so I forget  
Sink your teeth into my bones  
Dig me out then fill the hole_

_Tear me apart_  
_Tear me apart and watch it burn_  
_Tear me apart_  
_Tear me apart and watch it burn_

_All that's left is a window to my soul_  
_Falling faster you made my heart your home_

_Come and get it one more time  
If you wanna lose your mind  
Come and get it one more time  
If you wanna lose your mind  
Come and get it_

_Mouth to mouth I breathe you in  
Swallow down your jagged sin  
Let it drown inside my veins  
The sweetest poison I could take_

_You make it an art_  
_The way that you scar with every word_  
_But before we reach the end_  
_Strip me down again_

_Come and get it one more time  
If you wanna lose your mind  
Come and get it one more time  
If you wanna lose your mind  
Come and get it"_

When the music faded away that's when the crowd started cheering. Widow smirked at me as she walked down the stage. "Good luck" That was the last thing she said when she walked past me.

I was nervous, I've never sung in front of a crowd of people before. The only people I've ever sang in front of were my sisters and that was it, but I had to do this, not because I had too but because I wanted too...I had to be brave.

As I got up on the stage I completely felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried to stay focused and not think about anyone...except for one person...one person that I wish was here right now...I could really use the support.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine that I wish was here right now" I took a deep breath as the music started playing. I closed my eyes and I started thinking about the person that I wish was here...this song reminds me so much of him.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_-" My singing was interrupted when I fell down screaming in pain.

* * *

I had felt something bite my ankle, when I looked around to see what it was, I was shocked to see that it was a Tarantula, a Poisonous Tarantula, Widows Tarantula. The hairy spider crawled back to Widow in a flash and I was stuck here on the stage by myself in a serious situation.

The venom started sinking in my ankle, all of the meat on my bones started to burn, but no one noticed the bite or Toothy for that matter. I tried not to scream as much as I could, but it was to agonizing. As my necklace began to glow I covered it up with my hand so no one could see. My wound began to heal up and the burning pain was gone, the venom was no longer effecting my body. I felt alright until I looked up at the crowd. Everyone was laughing at me, even Widow was laughing...laughing at my pain.

I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. Widow completely made a fool out of myself, and she was enjoying every second of it. I felt so betrayed as I watched the laughing faces around me, everyone thought I was nothing but a joke. This wasn't how my day was suppose to go at all, I was just trying to have fun and be myself, but that all backfired when I embarrassed myself in front of an entire crowd.

I turned and looked over at Widow who was still laughing at me. I glared at her. On the outside I looked sad and felt betrayed, but on the inside I actually had an urge to actually...kill her. I know it's against Seasonal code, but I really felt like killing her. I don't care who saw, I wanted to see that chuckling throat of hers slit from one side to the other as she drowns in a river of blood while I watch her life slip away...Then we'll see who gets the last laugh. But I can't...I could never do something like that...I can't do anything that cruel.

I felt tears coming down my eyes as the room continuously filled with laughter. I quickly got up and ran out the room. I had to get out of here, I didn't want to be laughed at anymore. It does nothing but make me sad.

* * *

To be continued...

And by the way guys just so y'all know, I don't own the songs they just sung. That was ''Come&Get it by Krewella'' and also ''Break Away by Kelly Clarkson''


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing Lisa's story, this left Victor devastated. Lisa was probably the most nicest and caring person he ever knew. If he was there he would have helped her, but he wasn't. Victor knew she didn't deserve this kind of humiliation, she was too sensitive for it. Why would someone want to poison her? How could someone be so cruel to this...this angel.

"Lisa...I'm sorry I wasn't there" He watched her crying in his arms."I would have helped you"

"I wish you were there Victor..." She tightened her grip around him."I couldn't stop crying, It was so humiliating, everyone was just laughing...laughing at me and my pain...it made me feel like a fool" Zsasz had never felt this much guilt on him in his life.

"Lisa, they were nothing but zombies, they felt nothing for your emotions and you didn't deserve that. If I was there I would have bleed each and every one of them for you" She looked up at him.

"You...you would have done that for me"

"Of course I would, I'd do anything for my angel" He didn't mean to say that...but it was true.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you my Angel" She wiped away her tears.

"Victor, you really think of me as an Angel"

"Yes, Your a Guardian Angel of clarity brought upon this world to guide the ones that are too blind to see the true meaning of life...and you show me the meaning everyday"

"I do?"

"Yes. You brighten up the most gloomy days with your smile, you bring happiness when ever you laugh..." She started giggling. "And I bet you bring peace to the world whenever you sing don't you?"

"Well...back at the mall, I did dedicate my song to...you" She blushed a little."Actually you were the main person I was thinking about that whole time" Victor looked down at her and held her hand.

"Sing to me Lisa" She looked away.

"Victor I can't...I'll just get laughed at again"

"Lisa..." He pulled her face back towards his."I would never laugh at you...Now sing to me"

"Alright Zsaszy, but just so you know...I'm terrible" He chuckled.

"I wouldn't know if you haven't done it yet" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She started off with a simple melody and closed her eyes.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,_

_breakaway,_

_breakaway._"

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes, and looked over to Victor. "Well?" He finally answered.

"If I was there, and if that accident of yours hadn't happened. I would have been cheering for you the entire time"

"Really?"

"Yes, you sing beautifully Lisa. You have the voice of an Angel"

"I thought you said my voice was annoying"

"It still is...but not today" She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Zsaszy"

"Your Welcome Lisa, and I promise that I'll make up for your pain and suffering"

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"Lisa, you wouldn't happen to know where your old friend lives do you" He pulled out his knife. "I'd like to pay her a little visit" She chuckled slightly.

"Victor as sweet and crazy as that sounds, you don't have to do that"

"But I must, Miss Widow needs to learn a few things about Respect"

"No Victor..." She started getting serious. "I mean you really can't do that because she's going to be the one to kill you first"

"I doubt that"

"Victor, she's called Widow for a reason, and on top of that she has a very sneaky and very poisonous pet Tarantula. And it will kill you with one bite...I should know because I almost died from it"

"Oh..." That was all he could say at that moment.

"But thanks for the offer though, but to be honest...I sorta did have the urge to kill her for some reason"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Victor that's not my style, and on top of that it's against Seasonal code" Lisa suddenly started drifting off a bit."For some reason I felt like you, I really wanted to slit that chuckling throat of her and watching the blood spill out on my hands" Victor looked at her concerned.

"Lisa?"

"Then we'll see who gets the last laugh then. I bet she won't be laughing anymore"

"Lisa?

"I would be enjoying every last moment of it...it would be so nice to save her from this cruel world"

"LISA?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Well...I thought about doing it but I didn't want to"

"Good"

"What?"  
"Lisa I don't want you to be like me, I don't want you to throw away your life like I did. Your life has to good a purpose to be thrown away like that. I want you to be you...who you are. I never want to catch you taking the lives of others...your too special for that" There was a long moment of silence until Lisa spoke.

"Thanks for saying that Victor...you made me remember what it's like to be me"

"And I hope you never change"

"I'm not Zsaszy, I'm gonna stay my Cute, Bubbly, and Seasonal self" She smiled.

"There it is"

"What?"

"Your smile, that's the most important thing I love to see on your face everyday"

"Victor..." She hugged him. "Your the greatest friend I could ever ask for" He hugged her back.

"You too Lisa...you too"

THE END

* * *

Well guys that was my first fanfic of Lisa and Victor, I hope you all liked it and I will be making more stories really soon. I wanna give a quick shout out to my friend Lady Black Mage for helping me with Zsasz's personality because it was really hard to do on my own.

Bye Guys...And Stay Seasonal :)


End file.
